


audentes fortuna iuvat

by flustraaa



Series: the one where they're in college [9]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, College AU, Fluffy, Injured Alec Lightwood, Injured Magnus Bane, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Not Really Character Death, alec lightwood hates complimets, best friends magnus bane and alec lightwood, hmmm sounds like smooching, light angst if u reallllyyyyyy squint, omg are they finally together???, roommate au, theyre in LOVE love, unless theyre from magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 01:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19241365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flustraaa/pseuds/flustraaa
Summary: (Latin) "Fortune favors the bold."





	audentes fortuna iuvat

**Author's Note:**

> so ur bf who isn't actually ur bf is trying to do dumb things like,,, working out after a car crash,,, obviously u gotta tell him not to but didn't he tell you that even tho he hates compliments, he loves it when they come from you?? also nb that this is an ALTERNATE version of the first kiss as i am currently writing they’re true first kiss.

“Okay, I have some water and— you are  _ not _ ,” Magnus blurts, taking in Alec’s athletic gear. 

“What?” Alec rasps, dropping his unlaced running shoe from the start of Magnus’ sudden appearance. 

“You are not going to practice. It’s the offseason and you’re  _ recovering _ ,” Magnus deadpans, water set on the side of the table before resting his hands (semi) menacingly on his hips. 

“You’re right,” Alec states as a matter of fact, “I’m not going to practice.” 

“ _Absolutely_ _not_ a _chance—_ wait, what?” Magnus asks, golden eyes blinking owlishly as his best friend. 

Alec doesn’t break his attention away from tying his shoes, looping the bunny ears before glancing up.

“I’m not going to practice,” Alec repeats, but conveniently not mentioning what he intends to do, eyes returning to meet Magnus’ gaze as he brings up his other leg with a wince. 

“A walk?” Magnus asks, hoping that Alec will give him an affirmative, but instead he receives a subtle shake of the head. 

Cerulean eyes flicker away, face contorting in pain— though he tries desperately to hide it— as he moves his now tied shoe to the floor. He murmurs something under his breath that sounds too much like ‘ _a run_ ’ for Magnus’ liking. 

“What was that, darling?” Magnus grits, a minor undercurrent of heat in his voice. 

Alec clears his throat, azure orbs glancing around the room, careful to not meet Magnus’ own aurous ones. 

“I’m going for a run?” He declares— or at least tries, but it comes out as more of a question and by god if he’s asking he must know by now that the answer is a negation. 

“Walk to me,” Magnus asserts, bluntly. 

Alec stutters over his words, “W-What?” 

Magnus takes three steps back to the door, before shrugging, lips pursing, “If you can cover ten feet without discomfort, I’ll let you go for a run.” 

Alec cocks his head as if looking for an underlying motive, eyes squinting in apprehension, “Okay...”

And by god, his Alexander makes it about four steps before his face is ashen and he’s palpitating from exhaustion, but Magnus is quick to catch him as he stumbles. The sudden movement sends a throbbing feeling through his temples but it’s worth it for Alec to be safe— and not lying on the floor. 

“Alright,” Alec gasps, hands finding his wounded abdomen as Magnus helps him settle into the bed, “Maybe running isn’t a good idea. What about jogging?” 

The glower that Magnus sends—as he presses his back against Alec’s while before sliding down to sit on the hardwood, fingers pressed against temples— shuts Alec right up. 

“What did I ask you to do when you woke up at daybreak, looking for ibuprofen?” Magnus breathes, now cradling his pounding head. 

Alec looks bashfully at Magnus, the memory of this morning and obvious neglect of the advice not going unnoticed. 

“Say it  _ out loud _ , darling, I want to hear it,” Magnus mutters, gaining his bearings enough to push himself off the floor and sit beside Alec. 

“You told me to behave,” Alec murmurs, unable to meet Magnus’ eyes. 

“Mmm,” Magnus hums, eyes rolling which directly causes a throbbing pain to burst at the back of his eyes, “And what  _ did  _ you  _ do _ ?” 

Alec hefts out a sigh, muttering something under his breath. 

“What was that,  _ sayang _ ?” Magnus challenges. 

“I... The exact opposite,” Alec murmurs, voice defeated.

Magnus nods, satisfied with his response, “That’s right. And you and I both know that you’re  _ more  _ than a pretty face, you’re smart too.” 

Alec looks affronted at Magnus description of Alec’s god-like face, “What did you just call me?” 

“Smart, intelligent, so on and so forth? I'm almost thirty, darling I don’t know what the kids call it these days.” 

“You’re twenty-six,” Alec murmurs, rolling his eyes, “And not that, the other thing?” 

Magnus simpers, leaning it, “ _ Pretty boy _ ? Does that makes you  _ angry _ ?” 

Alec gapes, before his eyes flicker down to Magnus’ lips, “And what if it does?” 

Magnus shrugs, too busy enjoying the crimsons blush to notice the fire that is very clearly burning behind Alec’s eyes, “If it annoys you I might just have to keep—“

And suddenly, it’s like his six-year-long dream has come true as Alec finally closes the distance between them. 

Magnus’ wide eyes stare for just a brief moment longer, before they fall closed, hand coming up to cup Alec’s cheek. 

The kiss is short, both of them panting— Alec from injuries, and Magnus from shock. 

“Didn’t think I’d ever do that,” Alec grunts, hand over his lung as he lies down, trying to catch his breath. 

“Am I supposed to be offended by that?” Magnus quips, and Alec rolls his eyes at the playful tone. 

“No. Never thought you’d kiss me back though.” 

“Oh, Alexander. You should now I would’ve kissed you back if you’d done it that day when we fell asleep outside of your dorm.” 

And the grin that lights up Alec’s face at Magnus proclamation is well worth the sentiment. 


End file.
